


acceptance

by korrasforevergirl



Series: vulnerability [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasforevergirl/pseuds/korrasforevergirl
Summary: still no sex, 1885 words
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: vulnerability [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774177
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	acceptance

“Come on, Adora. You’re just going to-to straddle me for once and do _nothing_? After all the times I’ve tackled and straddled _you_ down?”, Catra huffs, eyes glaring almost playfully up at Adora with narrow slits. She has to admit, now that she feels she can touch Adora however, seeing her on top of her for once is pretty hot. That isn’t something she’s sure she’s ready to say out loud, yet, though. 

Adora sits on top of Catra, panting and looking back at her. Her face is burning red, it almost makes her dizzy. She had a plan, she really did. She wanted to be spontaneous and just smoothly get herself on top of Catra and lavish her with kisses. However, now she’s on top and she’s gone brain dead. “N-No!” With that, she puts her hands on Catra’s sides. And does nothing else.

Catra snorts and kind of squeals with laughter, “Aww… Is my precious idiot nervous?” She then starts to smile warmly and lovingly up at her. She loves nervous Adora. “Okay, tell me what happened.” She puts a hand on one of Adora’s and strokes her thumb over her knuckles. 

Adora slumps a bit and sighs, head hanging as she closes her eyes. She then opens them and smiles back. “You… It’s you. You just always look so hot and intimidating in a good way when I think about it. And… I don’t think you’d want me to touch you as much as I want to touch you…”

The admission takes Catra aback, her pupils returning to normal and her eyebrows creasing with worry. “Of course I’d want you to touch me, Adora–”

“I mean… I want to _touch_ you… like you touched me, but–”

Catra’s face flushes and she grabs onto the hand she stroked previously. “But what?”

Adora bites her lip and slowly inhales. She threads her fingers through Catra’s and closes her eyes tight. “I’m still…having a hard time accepting that it’s okay for me to want…more. What if I–” Her eyes sting and she looks away for a moment, then back to Catra and she whispers. “What if I start thinking all I’m good for is–is this?”

Catra’s heart aches at the thought. It then starts to dawn on her about all the time they were apart, aside from their battles and when they were thrust together by the universe. “….go on?”

“I didn’t think I was any good without She-ra. I lost her, Catra.. I destroyed the sword, and so thought I lost her. People needed She-ra more than they needed me”, Adora says quietly.

“That’s not true. That’s not true, Adora. There wouldn’t have even been a She-ra if it weren’t for you. Your ideas and your skills brought everyone together.. She-ra was just an icon before space..”, Catra murmurs firmly. 

Adora slowly nods, “I’m– I’m getting there..” She leans forward and kisses Catra’s nose, then her lips softly. “You… You reminded me that I’m more. I thought– I thought I had to die to be of use to everyone– I don’t want to just be of use _that_ way…”

Catra presses a kiss to Adora’s lips, hungrier to show she wants what Adora wants. “You won’t be. You can have what you want, and I’ll never let you die again.”

“I can have you?”, Adora murmurs, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead against Catra’s.

Catra laughs softly, “Of course. As long as you promise me something..”

Adora will promise Catra anything, anything she can give her. She nods fervently, “Ask me.”

“If you ever feel like that… Come to me, please. Please… You don’t need to or have to die for anything ever”, Catra whispers, voice shaking as she tries not to choke up. “You never need to feel like that..”

“I-I promise, I promise I’ll come to you”, Adora murmurs back, her voice shaking as well. “I’m sorr–”

Catra grabs Adora by her biceps and squeezes. “Don’t you dare apologize for those feelings!!”, she kisses her hard again and again. When she parts, she is panting. “Now– Now tell me what you want.”

Adora feels the bruising in her lips and she licks them, nodding. “I want you– I want to touch you.” She sits back and pants, looking down at Catra as she watches her smirk. One of her pointy teeth sticking out her lips, the cute way she loves. 

Catra releases Adora’s hand and pulls her arm up to rest her hand over her sleep bra, “I think I can handle this. You touching me over these…”

Adora’s face flushes and she moves her hand slowly across and feels her hand being poked over the swell of her chest. She sees the sweat cling to her skin and she rubs her thumb over the pert nipple hiding under the clothing almost immediately. 

Catra gasps, face flushing. “ _A-Adora_!!!”, she whines at her for just immediately going for it. "Th-They're... I guess they're sensitive... Slow down, okay? Th-Then we can..you know, get to _that_ idea later..." She pouts at Adora, then licks her lips. 

"Sorry", she says with a little chuckle. She settles for slowly rubbing her hands up and down Catra's chest over her sleepwear. She feels her starting to purr and gives her small breasts a squeeze. It causes the purring to rev up a bit and makes Adora giggle. "Can...Can I look at you?"

"...I.. I don't know. I don't know if I'm ready for you to see me right _now_ ", she mutters, looking away shyly. "It's different than...you know, when we take a bath or just sleep. You're going to want to kiss them, and my--it might be too much." Catra's ears go down, feeling a little guilty for that, for having to deny Adora one of the first things she wants. But she knows, stars, she knows it will be for the best for both of them. She knows how Adora can get so carried away and then how she ends up feeling so guilty, she picks at her knuckles till she bleeds, without even realizing it. 

Adora tilts her head, reaching up to touch her cheek. She smiles at her, as goofy as usual. "That's okay. I don't want to overwhelm you.." She leans down and kisses Catra's neck softly. It earns her a moan, so she does it again. And again, and again... Her hands drift back to Catra's chest and she slowly palms them over the bra. "Cah...tra...", she whispers when hearing a whine, a soft cry for her name again.

Catra growls a bit and turns her head. She feels herself getting really excited again, but tries not to let it out. She wants to feel Adora touching her, loving her, showering her with her affection and wants. She takes Adora's hand and guides it lower, to the band of the bra. She pushes the fingertips under, an invitation, maybe even a plea. Her cheeks burn, her chest burns, her thighs burn. Her eyes sting with tears, needing yet overwhelmed tears. "Adora...", her voice breaks.

Adora suddenly feels dizzy as her fingertips brush against the wide crevice between Catra's breasts. She slowly pushes the band of her bra up, keeping her face buried in Catra's chest. She hears a gasp at the cold air and then both hands are on the soft skin, palms so gently kissing the pert nipples. They both moan and Catra's purring is so loud now. "I've... I've been wanting to hold them against my hands for so long..", she murmurs and gently brushes her thumbs against the dark buds. "Remember what you told me when I asked what the little bumps around our nipples were?"

Catra's eyes open at the question, dark, narrow slits widening a little. She then laughs and pants out, "Yeah.. They were braille for ' _suck me_ '. I can't believe you asked _me_ of all people. Why not someone in the infirmary?" Growing up, Adora always had this undying trust for her. Sometimes she took advantage of the obliviousness so she wouldn't have to explain it when she did things like held her hand or shared her bed with her when either one of them were scared. She could even flirt with her, and sometimes she'd think Adora would flirt back, without knowing.

"Because you're so smart, and I couldn't just...ask them that. It would be weird", she says with laughter as well. "I trust you, and you didn't make me feel...judged."

Catra scoffs, "Adora, you-- Who would-- For what? You have always had this amazing body, all buff and strong and flawless. I have marks and freckles everywhere--"

Adora kisses Catra's cheek, "And I love them. I wished I could have freckles." She sits up and takes off her tanktop before shifting to lay down, half on top of Catra and she pretends she didn't hear her whine when her hands were absent. Adora's hands are upon Catra's chest again, and she hasn't looked once. She doesn't want to look when Catra isn't ready.

Catra can feel their bare chests press together and such a soft feeling comes over her. Their bodies feel so warm together, she can feel just how much Adora burns for her. She's sure Adora can feel it, too. "Are you satisfied?", she murmurs.

"I--", Adora starts before thinking it over. She's never not been satisfied when with Catra _this_ way or any way really. "Mmm... Do _you_ feel good? I wanted to make you feel good."

Catra smiles and takes one of Adora's hands from her chest. She kisses her knuckles and nods. "Of course.. You didn't let me burn out of control or anything. You touched me and squeezed me and-and were gentle with... _them_... You went slow when I asked and I feel so good right now.."

Adora's other hand slides across Catra's stomach so she can wrap her arm around her. "Then I'm satisfied." She smiles and kisses her lips lovingly, before reaching to pull Catra's bra back down. Catra stops her and winks at Adora. Her face flushes and she moves to rest her head over Catra's chest. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah.. I kind of like the feeling actually.. Of, uh.. Being this close to you", Catra admits, cheeks blushing softly. She shifts so she can take the whole thing off and then opens her arms for Adora. She notices she's still looking away in privacy to Catra, and her heart aches and swells at the same time. "Thank you", she murmurs before pulling Adora agaisnt her. "Thank you for respecting that.. It's okay, we aren't-- It's soft time now." She feels Adora giggling, soft skin tickling against her own soft skin. "What?"

"I like that. Soft time", Adora murmurs and settles against her. She feels Catra letting her hair down and nuzzles her face into Catra's neck. "Thank you for letting me want. I mean, not that I need to be allowed...but it helped me accept that my wants are real and stuff." This makes Catra's purrs soft and light, which sounds so sweet to her. She closes her eyes starts to drift to sleep, Catra's arms holding her close. Catra kisses the top of Adora's head and decides to sleep as well. 


End file.
